


Once Bitten (a Billdip Story, vampire AU)

by ScorpioSnoopy666



Series: Billdip Vampire AU [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Bite, F/M, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Love, Lust, M/M, Romance, Slayers, Vampire AU, head vampire, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSnoopy666/pseuds/ScorpioSnoopy666
Summary: Dipper Pines, a human teen crossed paths with Bill Cipher, the head vampire of Gravity Falls, who bites Dipper and turns him into a bloodsucking creature, much to Dipper and Mabel's dismay.Now Mabel, Dipper's twin sister, must work with Gideon and Wendy in order to get Dipper back to normal.Unfortunately, an ever-growing army of vampires stands in their way, Ford having been taken by the vampires long ago.Not only this, but will Dipper ever be normal? or will lust grow between the head vampire and the teen?*Caution: may contain smut,violence,a bit of gore, BXB as well as Mabideon*





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Dipper Pines ventured home through the forest one chilly evening, the darkness rendering his search hopeless despite the faint glow of the moon piercing through the gnarled branches of the trees.He reached into his pocket of his navy blue jacket for his penknife when he heard a faint rustle coming from the shadows but found the weapon to be missing.Cursing silently, he continued his hike to the Mystery Shack; that is until he felt someone grab his shoulders and turn him around.

Dipper found himself face to face with a young man, who looked no older than Dipper, with deathly pale skin wearing a gold satin waistcoat over a pitch black suit, black silken gloves on his pale hands to hide his sharp talon-like nails and tall knee-high boots on his feet.

The man also wore a crown of bones around the rim of a black top hat.

Plus he was shrouded in a gothic black cape with a gold lining and a high collar, his platinum blonde hair was over one of his amber coloured eyes; those eyes were fixed on Dipper's own brown orbs.  
Dipper tried to squirm away but found himself under the spell of the stranger's hypnotic gaze.

His eyelids slowly slid closed and his body went limp, the last thing he saw before total darkness was the man's sinister looking smile; a pair of fangs could be seen in his grin.

This man was no human, but was known as Bill Cipher the Grand High vampire of Gravity Falls and the most feared entity in this town.

Bill peered at the sleeping teen in his arms, tilting Dipper's head slightly to expose his neck.

Without warning Bill exposed his sharp fangs and bit Dipper, draining the male's body of metallic-scented crimson blood.

He then lay Dipper down on the ground and waited his transformation.

Around midnight when the moon was at its highest (its beams allowing solace for the nocturnal creatures) Dipper began to stir.

His body felt strangely cold as if he had been in a morgue for days.

What was most strange was he no longer looked like himself, he seemed to resemble that of a corpse.

He had pale skin and dark shadows around his ruby red eyes, his fingernails were sharper and his ears were slightly pointed.

What's more was his two canine teeth had elongated into sharp fangs.

"Ah, you've awakened, Pine Tree" echoed the chilling voice of Bill.

Dipper gasped, backing away and standing upright as he trembled violently.  
"W-what did you do to me? Who even ARE you?!" Dipper choked out.  
The grand high vampire laughed softly, the mere sound sending icy chills up Dipper's spine.  
Something else was present in his being. Some kind of thirst....for blood.

He wanted it. No, he DESIRED it so badly!

Bill smirked, seeing Dipper lick his parched blue lips, knowing the bloodlust had started to form.

"I, Pine Tree, am Bill Cipher" Bill stated.

Dipper's crimson eyes widened.

"You mean Bill Cipher as in 'the head vampire' Bill Cipher?" he asked, watching the blonde with fascination. Bill confirmed this with a single nod.

"My apologies for startling you, Dipper. But now you've become one of my kind" Bill told Dipper, who glared with hatred.

"I feel so honored(!)" Dipper said sarcastically, his glare never fading.  
Bill Cipher wore a glare of his own and grabbed Dipper by the throat, ramming him forcefully against a tree.

"Watch it, Pines. Just because we are of the same species doesn't mean I won't hesitate to fight or even kill you! Under my rule, I have the power to kill any rogue vampires or any traitors to my kind! I've mercilessly butchered many souls for centuries, so don't even think I'm letting a fresh-bitten vampire hold power over me! Do I make myself clear?!" Bill spat.  
Becoming too frightened to utter a single word, Dipper nodded frantically, Bill's fingers on his new bite marks sending excruciating pain through his cold body.

Once Dipper was released, he rubbed at where Bill had choked him; Bill watched in amusement.  
"Well, now that I have your full attention...I will train you so you get used to your new powers in exchange for your alliance and loyalty, Pine Tree." Bill continued, his amber eyes flickered over Dipper's new form.  
"Are you prepared to join me?"  
Dipper looked at Bill. "Yes."

"Yes what?" Bill pressed.

Dipper knelt on the ground, bowing his head respectively.

"Yes my lord" he answered.  
Both vampires walked to the castle in the valley, on Northwest Hill.

Back at the Mystery Shack, Mabel looked out of the window of her and Dipper's bedroom, seeing the vampires walk near the shack into the shadows.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Mabel Pines paced endlessly in her room, dumbfounded at the sight of her twin brother being taken from her.  
"How could I have been so stupid?! I was such a fool to let him go out alone! Now he's been taken by that PARASITE!" Mabel fumed.  
She stared at the walls, her nails digging into her palms; her dearest brother Dipper, her own flesh and blood, her twin whom she loved and cared for was now a blood-sucking vampire.

A terrible thought sprang to mind, making Mabel dig her nails further into her skin.  
What if Dipper found her? What if she was not seen as a sister to him, only as a meal?  
Mabel shivered before her steely stare returned, not caring that her palms were dripping blood.

She stared at it, imagining the blood coming out of Bill's heart.  
There was only one thing to do; fight back!

She went to the basement, getting all the weapons she could carry; a crucifix around her neck, guns with silver bullets at her belt, holy water canisters bulging in the pockets of her coat and last but not least a mallet and a wooden stake in her hand.  
These weapons were all from when her great uncle Ford was a hunter some time ago, that was until Bill got a hold of him...  
"I'm going to find you, Dipper! Bill will pay dearly for what he did to you!" Mabel said aloud, her fingers clasping the stake so tightly it turned her knuckles white.  
With that she left the basement as the moon began to disappear from the horizon.

At dawn (a couple of hours later) she trekked through the forest and silent town as the sun's rays bathed Gravity Falls in a golden warm glow, sparkles appearing on the windows and lake.  
This was the only time both vampires and humans shared a brief amount of time in the same sleep cycle before the mortals awoke for the day.  
This, the residents vowed, was the only thing they were willing to share with the undead creatures of the town.

Mabel passed many silent buildings with some motorcars parked outside of them until she finally got to Gideon's home, its ornate garden making it stand out from the rest of the houses.

Mabel creaked open the gate and made her way to Gideon's door, knocking loudly to announce her presence.  
Gideon opened the door, his tired face greeting her.

"Mabel my dear" he said with a sigh in his Southern drawl, peering at her.  
"What brings you here so early?"  
"Cut the chat, Gideon" she said abruptly. "We have to talk. Stand aside and let me in!"

Upon this demand, he allowed her to come in.

"Gideon. Something horrible has happened. My twin brother Dipper has been taken by none other than Bill Cipher. I fear Dipper will now be against us, or worse; he may end up dead" Mabel told Gideon, her brown eyes welling up with tears.  
Gideon frowned.  
"Oh. Oh, Mabel, I'm so sorry to hear that" Gideon cooed, helping the distraught girl sit in the armchair in the lounge.  
Mabel began to sob uncontrollably as Gideon held onto her, not only because she missed her brother but because of the pure kindness her fellow hunter had shown her.

"Don't ya worry, Mabel. I'll help find him" Gideon said softly, standing up and pacing.  
Mable looked up.  
"y-you will? she asked as she wiped her eyes.  
"Of course" Gideon replied. "After all, I've been tracking Cipher for a few years now, and from my calculations he resides in the castle on Northwest Hill" Gideon explained.

The teen girl thought this over, watching the white-haired guy pace the room. Gideon stood at the window with his hands behind his back.  
Mabel got up from her chair and stood next to Gideon.  
"We're going to need some help" she stated.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile at the forbidding dark castle on Northwest Hill Bill walked in the halls with Dipper, their footsteps echoing through the cavernous corridor.  
Dipper kept close to Bill, looking at the eerie portraits and tapestries on the wall, feeling all those eyes in the pictures being focused on him.  
At that very moment he stopped walking, taking in the gothic flair of the castle.  
"Come along, Pine Tree. The sun will be up soon" Bill called from the end of the hallway, snapping Dipper out of his fantasy.

He followed the head vampire like a scared puppy to a bedroom, the decor making it look like Dipper had travelled back in time to the Victorian era; candelabras were on the wall, a canopied four-poster bed was by the stone walls covered in lush velvet curtains of dark purple and crimson bedding.  
A stained glass window was covered by red silk curtains, there was a monumental fireplace on the opposite wall of the bed, above which hung an oil portrait of a stern looking Bill Cipher, the fireplace had a lush red armchair nearby and there was a large wooden door which led to the room's balcony.  
Dipper stared at the room in awe, hearing a creaking sound as Bill opened the sleek black coffin at the foot of the bed.  
"Don't get any ideas, Dipper" Bill stated, laying down and closing the lid with a soft thud.  
The new-bitten vampire looked at Bill before the lid of the casket shut, then crawled into the big canopied bed, succumbing to sleep in an instant.

Gideon gathered up the weapons and devices he needed (as Mabel already had hers) and straightened his white fedora.  
Mabel watched this ritual with fascination but also with impatience, looking out of the window periodically at the quiet town, her arms were folded as she nibbled her lip.  
"Gideon, I'd really like to get going now" Mabel urged.  
"Oh right! Yeah I'll be right with you" Gideon said distractedly, finishing sharpening his wooden stake and putting the knife in his coat pocket - just in case.  
Mabel glanced at Gideon who stared straight ahead, both exiting the house.

Some time later they arrived at a weathered old cabin surrounded by trees which creaked in the breeze,the rustling of the leaves sounding like whispers of warning.  
The sound chilled Mabel's very soul as she got closer to Gideon.  
A young woman with long red hair was in a rocking chair outside, her hood over her face as she slowly sharpened an axe.  
"I heard you're looking for a hand in going after those bloodsuckers" her husky voice croaked, peering at the teens beneath her hood.  
"Y-yeah" Mabel stuttered, taking a small gulp.

The woman rose from her seat and slowly approached them, placing the handle of her axe on her shoulder like it was a baseball bat.  
She then threw it at a tree trunk, where the blade embedded itself in the bark.  
"You guys DO know if you go to the castle you may not come back, right?" she growled. "Your blood drained, your bones broke, or worse?"  
"We're willin' to take that risk" Gideon choked out.

The lady raised an eyebrow, retrieving her axe, then turned to the pair before her.  
"I want in. My pop and bros were taken years ago, God knows if they're still alive and human!" she told them.  
She then took off her hood, allowing her red hair to flow in the wind.  
"Wendy!" Mabel gasped.  
"The one and only" she replied, gripping her axe as she walked with Mabel and Gideon.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since Mabel, Gideon and Wendy had teamed up and with as much training as they could muster all three slayers felt ready to take on the head vampire and his army.

But the town's population was decreasing in slight numbers over the course of seven days; now Robbie, Tyrone, even Pacifica and Mayor Tyler had been taken, being transformed into vampires just as Dipper had been.

Dipper lit the fireplace with a mere flick of his wrist, gazing lazily into the dancing flame.  
Its colours twisted and turned like a female flamenco dancer's gown, lighting the room with warm orange and golden yellow hues.

Dipper rested his head on one hand as he continued to watch the fire. He felt the warm heat on his stone cold skin, making him feel drowsy.  
Then and only then did he feel gloved hands on his shoulders.  
He jolted awake and turned around to see who it was, seeing the head vampire behind him with a smirk on his face.

"What do you need, Bill?" Dipper enquired.  
Bill stifled a laugh.  
"Scared ya, huh? Anyways, just thought you'd like to join me in hunting later on" the head vampire suggested.

He let Dipper go, though the teen didn't move; Dipper's eyes widened when he heard Bill's suggestion.  
"B-but, Sire, are you sure you would rather take me than another resident here? maybe one who's more skilled?" Dipper asked nervously, willing his voice not to crack.  
A glint could be seen in Bill's gold eyes.  
"Yes, I'm very sure" he replied with a rare warm smile.

"Sir! Hunters are approaching us!" a male vampire yelled, bursting into the room.  
Dipper and Bill looked at him. 

"Ready the army, Silas. Those hunters will not see the next light of day" Bill ordered, Silas immediately taking off to perform the task.  
Dipper looked worried, as well as confused.  
"H-hunters?!" Dipper choked out.  
"Oh, right, forgot you were new" Bill said distractedly, slowly pacing the room.  
"Basically hunters are people who've known and studied our kind, sometimes for years at a time. They're out to kill us off, or if we're considered valuable they capture us for unknown reasons, but mostly we're killed by them" Bill explained.

"Like Van Helsing?" Dipper asked, remember the infamous hunter from the well known tale, one that he read when he was a little younger.  
"Precisely" Bill answered.  
His expression was stern like it usually was, but Dipper could see fear in Bill's eyes.

Before Dipper knew what he was doing he took hold of Bill's hands, gazing into his eyes tenderly.  
That moment between them seemed to make time stand still.  
It seemed to spark something in them both.

Deep in Bill's unbeating heart there was a feeling, something he hadn't felt for years with anyone like Dipper.  
Could this be love?  
"Bill, listen to me. It's going to be alright" Dipper reassured his companion.  
Bill nodded.  
"You're right, Pine Tree. Maybe I'm overthinking it" he sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

The pair remained standing silently in the room, the fire's flames dwindling as the last red embers were reduced to ashes.  
Dipper turned away, his hands clasped in front of him.  
'This can't be right' he thought. 'He's technically above me, as my king. I can't have feelings for him. How is this even POSSIBLE?!'  
Bill smiled.  
"It's indeed possible, pine tree" Bill purred, making Dipper stiffen.  
"What?" Dipper asked foolishly, turning back towards the blonde.  
"You seem to forget, Dipper, that I can read the thoughts of others. After all, I'm the head vampire of this clan" Bill stated, a hand reached up and straightened the crown of bones on his head.  
"Damn it. How could I be so stupid?! Oh god! Bill, you probably heard-" Dipper started, but Bill silenced him by putting a hand up.  
"yes, I did. And I must say, I'm flattered. But if you are truly serious about this feeling then there's going to be some changes" he continued.  
"L-like what?" Dipper stuttered.  
"At sundown tomorrow, once the slayers are dealt with, I will announce that you're my official mate. Plus I will have to mark you."  
"Mark me? I thought you already did" Dipper replied, feeling slightly confused.  
Bill let out a chilling laugh.  
"Oh, pine tree. Don't you worry, I promise it will be quick~"

Gideon and Wendy scouted around the castle, Mabel staying put to watch for any blood-suckers that might come their way.  
When all of a sudden, Mabel let out a muffled scream as a gloved hand covered her mouth, dragging her into the shrubbery.  
Mabel pushed the creature off, gasping for air.  
"What the hell was that for?!" she asked, rummaging in her pockets for her hammer and stake.  
"Mabel, it's me" the male's voice said.  
"what?!" Mabel snapped.  
"It's me, Mabel. It's your great uncle, Ford" Ford repeated.  
She looked up at the six-fingered vampire.  
"F-Ford?" she quavered. Tears lingered in her brown eyes as she bit her lip.  
"Ford! What did they do to you?" she choked back a sob, clinging to him, crying softly.  
Ford held onto to her.  
"It's alright, Mabel. It's ok. They.....used me for blood for a little bit before Bill surprisingly took pity and turned me into this creature. 'A good turn for a friend' he said. I don't know if it was better or worse; sure I'm not dead, but am I truly alive? I've missed you, Dipper and my brother Stanley of course" he explained, glancing at Mabel periodically while he told the tale.

Mabel smiled sadly, looking up at him.  
"I missed you too, Grunkle Ford" Mabel sniffled.  
"What happened to Dipper?" Ford asked, somewhat nervously.  
Mabel sighed.  
"That's why I'm here, why Gideon and Wendy are here. We need to kill Bill, Dipper's been turned as well."  
"When did that happen?" Ford enquired, letting go of Mabel.  
"A week ago" she answered.  
"Oh no. And I take it you've got to stake Bill?" he sighed, to which Mabel nodded.  
"Well, do what you have to, kid. Best of luck" he smiled, hugging Mabel one last time.  
"Thanks, Ford" she whispered, before going into the castle.


	6. Chapter 6

Mabel, Gideon and Wendy made their way through the hallway silently, no torches were lit in order to stay undetected as best they could. Gideon gulped quietly, and flinched when he heard another set of footsteps in the hall.

"Who's the-ere~?" a girl's voice called teasingly.

"T-T-T-That wasn't m-me" Mabel squeaked, gripping the stake tighter.  
"N-nor me" Wendy said in reply.  
"Gideon Gleeful, I swear if you're playing a joke on-" Wendy started but saw Gideon looked horrified.

"Guys...." he breathed, pointing with a trembling finger at a shadow.  
An eerie giggle echoed through the halls.  
"It's a little rude to enter without someone's permission, isn't it?" asked the same feminine but chilling voice.

Mabel's brown eyes widened, seeing the blonde vampire at the end of the hall; before she could blink the vampire ran towards them.  
"Pacifica!" Mabel gasped, raising her crucifix to make the girl back off.  
Pacifica Northwest hissed, shielding her eyes with her hands and backed away a little bit.

"B-Braces?! what are you doing here?" Pacifica asked, Mabel growled at the nickname.

"Don't call me that" Mabel snarled. "If you must know, we've come to rescue my brother and our friends from Bill Cipher" she added, placing the crucifix around her neck again.  
"And WHY would you wanna do that?! he's one of the most powerful entities here! why do you think he's the HEAD VAMPIRE?!" she whined.

"Gee, I had no idea!" Mabel replied, her words dripping with sarcasm.  
"Listen here, Paz! Do ya want savin' or not?!" Gideon asked in an irritated fashion.  
Pacifica huffed and folded her arms.  
"What do YOU think?" she whined in annoyance, glaring at the three slayers.  
Gideon raised his eyebrows in mock shock.  
"Don't look like she wants to be rescued. Oh, what will I tell ya parents?" Gideon asked in pretend sadness, a hand on his heart.  
Pacifica chuckled. "You're bluffing, Gleeful. Big time!" she sneered, though inside she was nervous, an unusual trait to see in a monster.  
"Not this time, Pacifica" Gideon stated sternly, holding Mabel's hand subconsciously.

Mabel frowned and withdrew her hand, Gideon glancing back with a sorrowful expression in his eyes.  
Wendy rolled her eyes, knowing full well of Gideon's crush on Mabel.

"You want to be normal or not?" the white-haired male asked impatiently. Pacifica pondered for a little bit.  
"Okay. But only because my family won't want a vampire as a daughter" she answered in a sad tone, remembering her parents.  
She shook the thoughts from her head and replaced her sad expression with a look of disgust.

"Well, come on then! go save us!" she demanded. Mabel scowled, but left with the other two.

Mabel was still peeved at what Pacifica was like, her fingers tightening around the stake.  
"Ugh,even when she's a vampire, she's a total bitch" Mabel growled in annoyance.  
"I HEARD THAT!" Pacifica yelled from the hallway.  
"You were supposed to" Mabel murmured, mentally flipping her off.  
Wendy and Gideon exchanged looks of agreement as they trekked down the halls.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked a dark voice.  
Gideon glared into the darkness, Mabel gasped and held onto Gideon's arm while Wendy looked frozen.  
"No....it can't be..." Gideon breathed.

*CLIFFHANGER!!!*


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!  
> Some gore and a character death. Be prepared...

"No....it can't be" Gideon squeaked, rummaging in his pockets for his stake. He held the mallet in his other hand.

Piercing red eyes stared back at them, the shadowed figure was that of a male, around Mabel's age.  
"D-Dipper?" Mabel gasped, her heart skipping several beats when she laid her eyes on the figure in the darkness.  
The assailant let out a sinister chuckle, footsteps echoing ominously around the hallway from the cobbled floor.  
Wendy stared in shock as the figure stepped into the light; the teen male smirked at them, another two coming up behind him.

"Look what the bat dragged in" Dipper joked, the male on his left flank stifled a laugh.

"Dipper! i-it's me, your sister!" Mabel cried as she locked eyes with Dipper.  
"Me, Wendy and Gideon have come to rescue you!" she added. Dipper raised an eyebrow.

"Enough games" a voice growled behind them "Tyrone, retrieve Ice and Star. Pine Tree, you may be with Shooting Star" Bill ordered.  
"I should've known you'd come to get Pine Tree. It's so funny how dumb you kids are!" Bill Cipher laughed, stepping next to Dipper, an arm around Dipper's shoulder.

"Cipher! give us back or friend or so help me-" Gideon then gasped as Bill lifted him up with telekinesis. He made a small choking motion and as if on cue, Gideon coughed and choked, squirming in mid-air.  
"YOU LET HIM GO, YOU UNDEAD MONSTER!" Mabel shrieked, throwing a stake at Bill. He barely batted an eyelid as it was thrown straight past him, however Dipper flinched as it narrowly missed him.

"Mabel! watch where you're throwing those!" Dipper growled, glaring.  
The icy look made Mabel's blood run cold.  
"S-sorry, bro-bro" she squeaked. Never before has she been THIS scared of her twin, not even when he was angry about the laptop incident.

"Now, you know what we do with intruders, right Dipper? Tyrone?" Bill sneered, opening his hand and letting Gideon drop to the floor.  
"Course we do, Master" Tyrone replied in a sickeningly sweet voice, a sinister smirk on his face.  
"They get their blood drained..." he added ominously, Dipper saying the phrase in unison.

Mabel gasped and backed off, Wendy and Gideon attempting to fight Tyrone off, the Dipper clone sinking his fangs into Wendy's throat and drinking the metallic crimson fluid. Wendy screeched in pain like a banshee, trying to pry herself away. In a matter of seconds she fell limp and lifeless in Tyrone's grip.

Bill laughed evilly, Dipper didn't react except for wide red eyes. Tyrone licked his lips.

That did it!

Gideon glared furiously and threw a canister-full of holy water onto Tyrone who screamed in agony; since he was merely a clone, his whole body disintegrated a lot slower than a vampire's body normally would.  
"Wendy, no!" Gideon shrieked. Mabel looked at him.  
"I'm sorry" she whispered, a salty tear falling from her eye as she felt her mouth run dry, unable to speak or breathe in this moment of shock.  
Her head rolled to the side and she moved no more, one last tear falling from her eye as the blood trickled onto the stone floor of the corridor.  
Dipper stared emotionlessly, as if in shocked silence, as Bill's laugh echoed through what was the deathly quiet hallways.

A few more pairs of glaring red eyes were in the shadows, looking straight through the slayers.  
"You may have killed Tyrone, but you are now absent of Ice. Two will never win against an army of a hundred" Bill spoke out, a fanged smirk on his face.  
Dipper mimicked the smirk perfectly, Gideon and Mabel glared at their adversaries before they stormed out of the castle, plotting their next move.

"Dipper, I have failed you, but I'll get you back....even if it takes an eternity" Mabel murmured into the ever-growing abyss of darkness.


	8. Chapter 8 (Smut...)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning!  
> Contains Smut and BXB, so if you do not like either of those things, please skip this chapter, you have been warned...

The two vampires went back to Bill's room in silence, Dipper looking a little guilty at his anger towards his own sister, not to mention from watching one of his friends die before his eyes. His dark instincts had overtaken him so he could show no remorse, no empathy at that given moment.  
Only a violent, hungry glint was seen in his red eyes.  
What had he become?!

Dipper lay on the bed once again, not even bothering to move or look up when he heard Bill enter the room,the door making a soft thud sound as it closed.  
Bill walked over to Dipper, tilting his head. Blood red tears ran from Dipper's eyes.  
"Oh god! what the hell did I become?! I saw one of my best friends die and I didn't do anything!" he sobbed, curling into a ball, his body shaking with each breath he took.

Bill placed a cool hand on Dipper's back in an attempt to comfort him.

"Why did you make me this monster?! I-I don't understand!" Dipper sobbed, shaking Bill's hand off his back. Bill sighed.  
"I'm sorry" he said, a frown on his face. Dipper sniffled.  
"I don't want an apology. I want answers!" he cried, stubbornly wiping away the red tears.  
Bill didn't say anything for a little while, only the sound of Dipper's soft sobs filled the silence.

After what seemed like an eternity, Bill spoke.

"Well, after I bit you, I realized I did it not because of hunger but.....well.....the clan I rule knows I don't show my 'sensitive' feelings very often. As in sadness, love... maybe it's because all those centuries ago when I witnessed my own brothers being taken and slain as well as my parents' suicides-" Bill's eyes flooded with their own crimson tears "-I felt.....I felt as if I would never love again. Until I met you, Dipper....funny really, isn't it?"  
Dipper made no reply but looked at Bill.

"I don't know how, and I don't know why, but I do love you, Pine Tree. If I could turn you, all of us, back into humans without death, I would. I never ever wanna lose you. You do understand, don't you?"  
"O-Of course I do, Your Eminence" Dipper replied. Bill shook his head, blinking away the red tears.  
"Please, I beg of you. No titles when we're alone. Please...call me Bill" he said, his tone had a hint of pleading inside of it, he chuckled slightly.  
"Okay....Bill" Dipper answered, giving Bill a sad smile.  
Bill smiled back, caressing Dipper's right cheek with his gloved hand, both males drawing nearer to each other, closing the gap with a kiss.  
Dipper purred softly as he felt Bill's fingers run through his hair, his pine tree hat on the table.

He went to take off Bill's crown, but Bill broke the kiss and took it off himself.  
"I'm afraid only the generations of head vampires can take this into their own hands. Others who try and steal it will turn to ash" Bill explained.  
"Oh, I see" Dipper replied.

Bill placed the crown next to Dipper's hat, kissing him again with heated passion, feeling Dipper's hands resting on his back. Within a few seconds his cape was taken off and his new mate was swiftly undoing the buttons of Bill's waistcoat.  
Bill returned the favour by taking off Dipper's jacket and shirt, exposing Dipper's thin torso. He ran a sharp nail diagonally across the chest gently, leaving a thin cut while hearing a soft hiss come from Dipper.  
Bill smirked, slowly licking the blood from the cut.  
"Bill, it's stinging" Dipper complained. Bill swallowed the blood from the cut, both males watched as it healed up before their eyes. Bill seemed unfazed while Dipper looked amazed.

Dipper narrowed his eyes in a seductive manner, looking Bill in the eye which was exposed, the other being covered by his blonde fringe.  
"Bill, please~" Dipper begged, in the back of his mind he cursed at how pleading and weak he sounded; he was supposed to be mourning his friend, for God's sake!  
But for a reason unknown to him, he felt the sadness slip away only to be filled with lust.  
The only thing that mattered to him at that moment in time was Bill Cipher.

"What are you waiting for~? bite me~" Dipper hissed, tilting his head to expose the small bite marks on his neck Bill had made.  
Bill smirked. "Eager, are we?" he teased before re-inserting his fangs into the bite marks, puncturing the skin and widening the wounds a little bit; a few drops of blood slid down Dipper's neck.  
Dipper groaned, hanging onto Bill tightly, whining as Bill pulled away.

Bill unbuckled his belt (Dipper undoing the buttons on his shorts) before taking off the rest of their clothes and pinning him down to the bed.  
Without warning, Bill thrust in, making Dipper gasp in surprise, gripping the bed sheets.  
Bill repeated the action slowly so Dipper could get used to it, his audible cries of pain soon turning into erotic moans of pleasure, his back arching a couple of millimetres off the bed.  
Dipper kissed Bill roughly, tangling his fingers in the blonde's hair, neither of them wanting to break apart as Bill's movement became more rapid.  
"Bill~ ngh~ Bill, yes!" Dipper cried. Bill panted, kissing his mate once again, gently biting down on his lip. Dipper gasped again which allowed Bill's tongue to snake into his mouth, running along the insides of Dipper's mouth.  
His moans were muffled this time around, eyes closing as he felt a hand close around his penis, pumping it quickly in time with Bill inside him.

"Bill~!" Dipper yelled; Bill groaned in response.  
"Bloody hell, pine tree~ you're so fucking loud!" he breathed, licking his lips as he pulled away.  
"I'm so close now! take me~" Dipper moaned, pushing Bill over the edge as well.

As he released in Dipper, the teen sprayed his seed onto the bedding and onto both himself and his lover.  
He lay back against the scarlet pillows, his eyelids drooped as he felt Bill pull out of him.  
Bill lay next to Dipper.  
"Sleep for now, Dipper. We'll see to this once we wake up" Bill said soothingly.  
Dipper did as he was told, sinking into blackness as he and Bill felt their bodies surrender to the dark embrace of unconsciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

Dipper's red eyes flickered open, his entire body was aching after what happened on the previous night between him and Bill.  
He looked to his side, seeing the head vampire was still sound asleep, a small smile on his face. Dipper inclined his head and gazed at Bill dreamily, reaching a pale hand out to stroke his silky platinum blonde hair, loving the soft feel beneath his fingertips.

He then felt a tingling in his neck, putting a hand to it. The bites he had from Bill now had a small triangle border around each individual bite; 'Bill Cipher's calling card for claiming a mate, perhaps?' he thought to himself.  
Dipper Pines then got up (wincing after he stood) , wrapping one of the dark red bed sheets around his body, going towards the en-suite bathroom, glancing around at the decor.  
A marble basin with taps was fixed to the dark blue-coloured wall, a shower rack beside it. By the wall near the window was a vanity mirror along with some toiletries, grooming essentials and drawers with other things inside, a toilet in the corner. In the middle of the room was a free-standing bathtub coloured black with a silver shower and silver taps, a red bathmat either side of it. Pictures were on the walls of various animals and other vampires (who Dipper assumed to be Bill's family and closest friends), a brass vase was on the vanity table with some wilted roses inside of it, a gold-rimmed mirror reflecting all the contents of the room apart from Dipper, who's reflection was now gone.  
He shivered, feeling the cold air on his bare shoulders, putting the plug in the bath and filling it with warm water, getting inside once it was full.

Bill slowly came to his senses, his drowsiness adding more innocence to his looks than he naturally contained.  
He glanced around the room, his vision becoming more clear as he blinked in the dim light of the bedroom, hearing Dipper in the bathroom.  
"Oh" he said softly, propping himself up on one elbow with a yawn.

Dipper re-entered the room wrapped in a dark red towel about half an hour later, his wet hair dripping cool water on his skin, his bare feet pattering across the carpet.  
Bill stared up at Dipper who drew nearer to the bed.  
"Good morning, Bill" he hummed, wearing a small smile, his fangs glistening.  
Bill Cipher returned the smile. "Good morning to you too, pine tree. Or should I say my prince?" he purred, running his hand through his blonde hair.  
Dipper chuckled. "You can call me either name you want, sir."  
The covers shifted as Bill got up, his spine releasing small clicks as he stretched his toned body, his mate finding himself unable to look away from his back.  
Bill smirked, sensing Dipper's eyes were on him, casually strolling over to the bathroom door and entering the en-suite room.  
Dipper Pines sat down on the edge of the bed, the towel around him like a toga, leaning back on the mattress. His nose was filled with the scent of Bill's body; blood and smoke mingling with a soothing smell of cedar, making Dipper sigh in bliss.

A knock on the door was heard, interrupting the quietude.  
The brunette jolted out of his fantasy, opening the door a crack, seeing the familiar shadowy image of Silas.  
His snowy white skin and pale fair hair made him seem almost like a ghost if it were not for his red eyes and masculine contoured facial features. He wore a black and white pinstripe suit and a dark red tie, his black shoes were polished so they shone in the sparse candlelight of the hallway outside, each torch either side of the doorway flickering so shadows danced over the walls and floors.

"Ah, Master Dipper. Sorry to awaken you but His Grandness has required some blood for both of you" he explained, handing Dipper a silver tray and taking off the lid to reveal two hospital blood bags. One was Type A, the other, Type O.  
"Thank you, Silas" Dipper spoke in a lordly fashion, taking the blood bags into his own hands.  
"Will there be anything else?" Silas asked, as he placed the tray back on the cart and bowed to Dipper to show respect.  
"Yes...do you have any clothes I could have?" Dipper requested, trying his best not to blush out of embarrassment.   
"I'll see to it immediately" Silas stated dutifully, bowing once more before heading down the hallway with the cart and fading into the shadows.

Still a little dazed, Dipper closed the door and placed the bags of blood on the table.  
He looked around to see if anyone was watching and sipped a little of the Type O blood.  
It was surprisingly good!  
Dipper took a sip from the Type A blood, also enjoying the tang the particular type of blood gave off.  
Dipper licked his lips, the hungry look appeared in his eyes again as he took another sip of the Type O blood, loving the feeling of the warm, red liquid sliding down his throat.  
A drop of red blood slid from the corner of Dipper's mouth once he had finished, reaching out his hand to wipe it away so the skin wouldn't bear the stain of the crimson residue, licking the blood drop off his hand soon after.

Bill exited the bathroom and went behind a screen, swiftly getting dressed and reappearing by the table.  
The head vampire retrieved the Type A blood bag and drained the contents as Dipper had done, only more quickly and neatly than his newer vampire companion.

Sure enough another knock at the door echoed around the chamber, Bill going to answer it.  
Brief, quiet words were exchanged between Silas and Bill before the door shut with an abrupt thud, the blonde turning back towards Dipper Pines who stared in confusion.  
In Bill's hands was a folded pile of clothing which he set on the bed.

"Silas dropped these off, and he said to warn you about the storm approaching this night soon" Bill explained to Dipper, who nodded in understanding. As if on cue the room was illuminated with a flash of lightning; the silvery hue only made Bill seem more frightening than before.  
Dipper gasped softly and turned to the window, only to see the moon being blotted out by indigo and dark blue storm clouds.  
Once again, Dipper got to witness the nature of the omniscient Bill Cipher, this time not being so surprised to see this happen, weirdly enough.

He walked over to the newly-made bed (Bill disappearing behind the screen again by the wardrobe to give Dipper some privacy) and found the clothes upon the bed to be a black tuxedo with a scarlet waistcoat and tie, black tailcoat, socks and black boots with red laces, each item of clothing perfectly tailored to Dipper's size.  
As quick as a flash, Dipper donned the gothic clothing, his other summer clothing lay neglected by the bed in a crumpled heap on the floor, retrieving his pine tree hat and put it on, for he was still adamant about keeping the pine tree symbol visible.

After all, if he was to go out in the storm, at least the peaked cap would somehow shield him from the elements.  
Bill Cipher chuckled at this.  
"Pine Tree..." he sighed, smile still lingering.  
"If only we had a reflection. Then I could show you how handsome you look."  
Dipper didn't make any vocal reply, but smiled silently back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sorry if it's short :(

"I can't take this anymore!!" Mabel yelled, back at the Gleeful household, slamming her fist against the wall. Gideon flinched at her sudden outburst, his fingers slipping on the knife's blade as he sharpened it.  
Mabel exhaled sharply and whipped around, her gaze on Gideon.  
"I can't stand it! he's brainwashed my brother!" Mabel growled.  
"He certainly has brainwashed Dipper, Mabel...with love" Gideon said plainly.  
"We gotta choose out battles carefully, we can't risk losing each other or both to the vampires. I certainly won't allow it!" he declared.  
"That's why we need to wait till the storm's finished, or we'll never get 'im..."

Mabel looked out the window at the stormy weather, the trees flailing in the stubborn wind.  
"No.....no, no, no. I'm sick and tired of waiting. We're going to the castle tonight, the both of us. Even if it kills me or you, WE are getting Dipper and the others back alive!" Mabel boldly stated while wrapping her fingers around the crucifix that dangled around her neck.  
"I'm not letting those freaks take away my family. Not again, not anymore!" hot tears began to run down her cheeks as Mabel sank to her knees on the carpet, beating her fist on the floor.  
"I can't! I can't let him die! I can't let him die!" she wailed hysterically.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Mabel, get a hold of yourself!" Gideon knelt down beside her and gave her a light shake.  
"Listen to me, Mabel Pines. You and I are gonna save your great uncle, your brother and everyone else trapped in there! I promise ya! now is not the time to be upset, now is the time to prepare for the final showdown. Are ya with me, Mabel?"  
Mabel looked up at Gideon, furiously wiping the tears from her eyes.  
"Gideon Charles Gleeful, I'm with you" she answered.  
With that, Gideon placed a soft kiss on her lips before standing up, leaving Mabel open-mouthed in shock.

"Gideon, what do we do? the army will be getting stronger and stronger as each night goes by, from each drop of blood they consume, each innocent life they take" Mabel said, looking worried.  
"I have an idea, follow me" Gideon said, leading her to the back of the room. He pushed a button and a trapdoor opened, revealing a flight of stairs, both of them grabbing a flaming torch each and descending the stairs into what looked like a storeroom beneath the house.

"What IS this place?" Mabel asked.  
"This is the training room" Gideon replied, lighting the fireplace with his torch and placing the stick in the torch holder.  
"Now, then, prepare your weapon...."

As the storm lingered in the air both of them trained by firelight, learning all there is to know and more about the vampires' weaknesses, sparring with each other and targets to gain more strength and agility than before.  
Once the training was complete, both of them loaded themselves with ammo, stakes, holy water and garlic.

The walls were littered with bullet holes and dents from the stakes being thrown wildly at the targets in the training room.

Finally, both of them were ready.

"Bill Cipher, head vampire of Gravity Falls.....prepare to die" Gideon and Mabel said in unison, both of them heading off into the unknown as the dawn of a new day began to break in the sleepy Oregon town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is back on! never fear, just had some things to do :)


	11. Chapter 11

"Fellow citizens of Gravity Falls! For way too long we've been fearing these vampires in our town!" Mabel yelled at the remaining citizens as she stood on the abandoned Mayor's pedestal.  
The townsfolk stared at the brunette teen girl who seemed to look like the female incarnate of Van Helsing himself, Gideon by her side in his slaying gear.  
"Today and until we triumph we will fight them in the valleys, in the forests, on the hills and wherever they may be! are you all with us?!" she called out, lifting her arms up.  
The townsfolk roared in approval.  
"Then let us get our weapons and FOLLOW ME AND GIDEON! TO VICTORY!" She called out again.  
The townsfolk cheered and emitted battle cries again before running to their houses and the shops, anywhere in fact to retrieve weapons.

Gideon grinned, hands on his hips as he and Mabel waited for them all to re-gather.  
Mabel stood next to the white-haired male, staring absent-mindedly into space.  
"Mabel? Mabel??" Gideon asked, snapping his fingers in front of her face.  
Mabel's brown eyes blinked and she snapped her gaze to him.  
"Mah lovely lady, is something bothering you?" he asked tentatively.  
Mabel shook her head. "It's nothing" she replied stiffly.  
"Thinkin' 'bout Ford and Dipper?" Gideon pressed, his companion nodded.  
"Don' worry, by the time we wipe out the bloodline, our nightmares will be over, you'll see" he reassured her.  
Mabel bit her lip.  
"Yes, but I saw how Dipper reacted to me when I almost staked him by mistake. What would he say if he finds out I've staked Bill?! will he even say anything? or will he attack us?" she spouted question after question in fear, Gideon was barely able to keep up.  
"Mabel, look at me. You and I are going to save the town with the rest of the citizens, we will save your brother, great uncle and my parents! we WILL prevail, and avenge the ones who went before us, avenge the death of Wendy and wake up from this horrible dream!" Gideon told her with unending determination.  
"Y-You promise, Gids?" Mabel asked, looking up at him, even though her was a few mere inches taller than her.  
He gazed down at her kindly.  
"I promise with all my heart, Mabel." he answered with a nod, kissing her forehead.  
She sighed softly.  
"I'm sorry I'm not myself, it's ju-"  
"Don' apologize. I know how hard it is to lose someone you love. Don' worry yourself" he cooed.  
Mabel nodded, her expression now steely and ready.

Some time later on, the townsfolk reassembled, each with a weapon or a flaming torch in their hand, Waddles was trotting behind Mabel.  
"Let's go kill some vamps!" a man in the crowd shouted, others yelling in agreement.  
Mabel and Gideon looked at each other, exchanging a synchronised thumbs up before leading the angry mob to the castle as the sun rose higher and higher into the sky of Gravity Falls.  
The once peaceful town would be at war with the vampires....  
God knows if anyone would come out alive, or whether the curse will be reversed.  
But one thing was for sure.  
Whether one death or one hundred was needed to wipe out the vampires, all the townsfolk were willing to take the risk, just as Gideon, Wendy and Mabel had done when they went to the castle all those weeks (perhaps months) ago.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is spoken in Bill's voice.  
> Hope you enjoy his evil, insane yet cocky ramblings :)

*BILL'S POV*

Love.  
What was it exactly?  
It was hard to say precisely.

Love was indeed a strange feeling. As if my un-beating heart would surely emerge from my chest by taking even one look at my dearest Pine Tree. Hell forbid if I got killed! or worse, if HE got killed!  
I had to make sure the slayers wouldn't prevail any time soon.  
With this thought buried deep in my mind I made my way down to the lower floors of the castle, towards the crypt where many of the vampire slaves resided.

A lone book on a clawed pedestal (the book itself had skeleton hands which clasped it shut) was illuminated with some of the glowing lanterns.  
I sighed, snapping my fingers which made a flame appear in the oil lantern on the pedestal, the fire flickering within its glass confinements of the lamp, silently walking over to it and murmuring a spell under my 'breath'.

The skeleton fingers quivered and rattled, opening and releasing the hold it once had on the book.  
As I opened the leathery front cover to reveal the front page, I could hear the creaking of the coffin lids and soft hisses coming from within the darkened depths of the crypt.  
'Ah, the vampire slaves must need feeding' I thought, dropping some blood of a human onto the blank page, the liquid quickly sinking into the parchment, revealing the words as if they were once invisible ink.  
"Our time will soon come..." I told myself. "Nobody but nobody is hurting or killing the ones close to me. Not even Ford.....or....Pine Tree" as soon as I uttered his name, his ghostly image appeared within my mind.  
His brunette hair concealing his handsome Big Dipper birthmark, his pale skin and keen, caring eyes.  
So innocent compared to someone like me; even though both of us were the same species, I've spent many a century murdering humans in cold blood.  
I was a killer, the ruler of even more murderous inhuman creatures.  
How could he be considered dangerous in comparison to me?

Foolishness.  
Nobody can be compared to either of us.

Shaking these thoughts from my head I continued to scour the book for information, the raging storm growing louder, coming much closer, the echoes from the thunder could be heard from space.  
Not even making a sound nor moving a muscle, I let the vampire fledglings crawl out of the crypt for a night's worth of blood.

By now, that slayer pair, Star and Shooting Star, would be making their next move.  
The mere thought of them plotting against my growing army made me laugh out loud.  
"They want Pine Tree and Sixer, do they? they're as brave as they are idiotic" I told myself again, a smirk on my lips.  
If Shooting Star wanted her brother oh-so badly, she could either die or become one of us.  
Choice would be hers.

To have her on my side with her twin would be ideal.  
Perhaps, if I played my cards right, she will join me, of her own free will or if she doesn't...well, let's just see how strong her mind is.  
Telepathy? mind control? just plain black magic rituals?  
Or maybe something to drink at the very least?  
The possibilities are just endless!

Nobody will take Pine Tree from me.  
Even if they have to stake me to get him.

Let them try,at least.  
After all.....

It's so true about what they say about the live coward and the dead hero....


	13. Chapter 13

Mabel was back in Gideon's house, staring out the window in deep thought.

A huge wave of attacks had happened last night due to the hunger of the army and vampire slaves, the population now dwindling severely. The once sleepy but bustling town of Gravity Falls now seemed like a ghost town with hardly anybody outside.  
Everyone stayed indoors in fear of getting caught and bitten, a few of the public buildings like the library and pool had been shut down, the roads in and out of Gravity Falls had been closed off in order to prevent anyone coming in and meeting the same fate as the poor souls before them, but it also prevented the vampires from getting out and spreading the curse worldwide; the gates had crucifixes hammered on there for good measure, stakes stuck in the ground either side of the barricades.

She snapped out of her dream and sharpened her silver dagger, checking her ammo at the same time.  
Gideon looked at his tracking device he had made, which looked very futuristic.

"No more Mrs Nice Guy" Mabel growled to herself. She stroked her crucifix subconsciously before taking out a photo of her and Dipper when they were twelve.  
Mabel smiled softly, feeling tears brim in her eyes, rapidly blinking them away after a few seconds, her steely focus reappearing once again.  
She tucked the picture back inside her coat pocket then walked to where Gideon was standing.

"Everything ready?" she asked Gideon, who nodded once.  
"All set. By tomorrow morning, this will all seem like a bad dream. I promise, Mabel, we WILL get your brother and your great uncle Ford back" he declared, before kissing her softly and sweetly.

Mabel blushed scarlet, unaware he was going to do that.  
Gideon chuckled at this; seeing Mabel shy rather than cold and angered was refreshing, almost appealing, he thought.  
The brunette snapped out of her daze and looked at Gideon, somewhat lovingly instead of showing irritation or fear like she had once before, her heart beat 100 miles an hour within her rib cage.

"Gideon?" she asked tentatively, a little surprised at how shy she sounded.  
Gideon glanced at her, silently encouraging her to say what she had to say.  
"I'm happy you're helping me find my brother and Grunkle Ford. If only I had had you by my side when Stan was killed, God bless his soul-" she made the sign of the cross on her head and chest, Gideon doing the same. "-But what happened to your family? Are you trying to save them too?"

The male Gleeful gulped, visions of his mother and father were in his mind, his mother having been taken and murdered by the vampires and thrown to the wolves. His father getting drunk and cursing his own son out, sometimes his anger rising even to the point where Gideon Gleeful was beaten outright, the bruises hidden from the public and small arrangement of staff.  
It was only when Gideon got the confidence without his amulet to stand up to Bud Gleeful he could feel the intimidation people had felt when he had the amulet in his possession as well as a sense of courage to do the right thing.

He shuddered. All this happened when he was twelve, and he was nearly fifteen now.  
"I don't like to remember it at all. My family....fell apart at the seams a few years ago and from then on that man -but by God, he's no man or father, only a drunken coward- is dead." he looked forlorn as he murmured this sentence which struck Mabel like a knife, making her audibly wince.  
"Did he hurt you?" she whispered.  
"I said I don't wanna think about it!" he growled sharply, the girl flinched.

 

"Sorry, I didn' mean to snap at ya. It's just...too painful for me to talk about. Please forgive me" he apologised.  
Mabel nodded.  
"Ok, I won't bring up the subject any more, can you forgive me?"  
"Course I can, mah princess."  
They shared another tender kiss before both of them went to meet with the townsfolk who were all waiting with weapons.

Once everyone was gathered, the mob made their way to the dark castle on Northwest Hill, ready to take on the vampire army and restore their town to its formal glory.


	14. Chapter 14

The plan was set.  
Gather all the remaining citizens and storm the castle, stake Bill and get the ones he had turned back to normal.  
Sounded easy, right?  
Maybe, maybe not...

The mob made their way in the daylight towards the castle, aware that the vampires would not be awake until nightfall, making sure to stay undetected.'

Gideon and Mabel led them towards the castle, the pair hand in hand.

"Alright, remember what to do, everyone?" Mabel asked.

The crowd roared in agreement, brandishing their weapons.  
"Great! remember, Bill has a vampire army at his beck and call. Be prepared for anything, but leave Bill to me and Gideon, understand?"  
Another ripple of voices flowed through the crowd. 

Meanwhile, Dipper slept restlessly, haunted by vicious nightmares of himself and his sister as well as many deaths, hearing Bill's scream echo in his mind.

"N-no......s-stay away.....let us go...." he murmured, hearing the chanting of his name in his dream, as well as the dreaded word; "Slayers..."  
It sounded as if multiple voices were calling out; "Dipper! Dipper! Dipper!"

"Dipper, wake up!"  
He jolted awake, hand on his un-beating heart as he saw Bill at his bedside.

"Finally, you're awake! I've been trying to get you up for ages" Bill said briskly.  
"Why's that?" asked Dipper with a yawn.  
"I have a feeling that your sister and her friend have returned, we must get to safety and wake the others."

Dipper gasped.  
"Bill, it's daylight! we'll die! YOU'LL die!" he exclaimed, a worried look in his eyes.  
"So?" he replied coldly, looking up at the family portrait near his own solo portrait.  
"What do you mean 'so'? I don't want you to turn to ash..." Dipper growled lowly, getting out of bed and throwing his formal clothes on.  
"It's about time I join my family. Over 500 years on this planet is enough, don't you think?" Bill mused, his tone had a hint of sarcasm.

"Bill! do you even hear yourself right now?! you want to commit suicide and...leave me behind?" he asked, shocked and appalled Bill Cipher would do such a cowardly thing.  
"I know you think it's cowardly, but what choice do we have? I'd rather die than see you get killed..." the head vampire spoke solemnly, his amber eyes were threateningly dark.  
"And I don't wanna see YOU get killed!" Dipper protested, at Bill's side in the blink of an eye.  
"Plus...." he trailed off as he felt something stir inside him.  
Dipper suddenly groaned in pain, the teen falling to his knees as he hugged his stomach.

"Dipper?" Bill turned around and knelt down by him, a hand on his back. "Dipper, what's wrong?"  
"I...I don't know...I feel sick" Dipper groaned, letting out another pained moan.  
Bill Cipher put his hand to Dipper's stomach, sensing another being inside of Dipper; two in fact. He gasped, eyes wide in shock.  
"Why didn't you tell me you were with child, Pine Tree?" he pleaded, looking a little concerned and hurt as he stared at his beloved Dipper Pines.  
"W-what? o-oh....I guess I wanted to surprise you" he said with a half-hearted laugh.  
Bill held onto Dipper, affectionately running his fingers through his hair.  
"If I had known I wouldn't have said what I said earlier. But for the love of Satan, don't scare me like that again, you promise?" he begged, taken aback at how pleading he sounded.  
"I promise." Dipper said sincerely.  
The couple remained as still as statues for a while before Bill suddenly got up and looked to the window (which had the shutters and curtains drawn).  
"What is it?" Dipper asked, walking to Bill.  
"They're coming.." came the ominous and cryptic reply.  
From far under the castle, the vampire slaves and soldiers had awoken and were preparing for war.  
.  
.  
.  
It would be one hell of a bloodshed...


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING!*  
> May contain brief violence and hints of torture...

All was silent on the battlefield, so to speak.  
The mob of slayers and the army of vampire slaves, killers and other turned townsfolk were glaring daggers at each other.  
Gideon and Mabel were at the head of the slayer team, the general of the vampire army was at the same position, chosen to lead the army of vampires to victory or certain death.  
After what seemed like hours, both sides emitted battle cries and rushed towards each other, weapons in hand.  
Weapons and blades clashed against skin, bone and other metal and wood, blood sprayed on the grass, staining it with crimson droplets.

Cut after cut.  
Shot after shot.  
Scream after agonized scream.  
Many vampires and humans were lying dead on the ground, many of the vampires had stakes through their hearts and were nothing but dust in the rising sun.  
Still, both sides of the war would not give up!  
Gideon went to swing a stake at Pacifica but she blocked it, instead trying to use her hypnotic stare.  
The boy tried not to fall for it, aiming a blow at her stomach before staking her making Pacifica screech in pain, crumpling to the floor.  
Gideon panted, his whole body shaking from the adrenaline. His hands clutched the stake and hammer tightly as he attacked another vampire with Lee.  
"For Wendy, and for Gravity falls!" they shouted in unison, the vampire slaves hissed at the like poisonous snakes, tearing a select few of the humans to pieces with their fangs and claws; their clothes, fangs and skin bearing the red residue of their deed.

From up on the balcony two shadowy shapes watched the carnage, one a little smaller than the other.  
Mabel looked up at them; the taller one seem to be administrating orders, the other was silent, both were beneath a black umbrella.  
"Dipper?" she spoke in disbelief, her brown eyes wide.  
Dipper looked down and saw Mabel coming towards them.  
"Mabel, what are you doing?" a man yelled out.  
"My brother's up there! I'll be back for you guys" she said, Gideon ran to her.  
"Hold yah horses, Mabel. Are ya sure you wanna risk it?" he asked.  
"Gideon, you said from the start you were willing to take the risk of injury or death to get this town back to normal, or as normal as it can be. You even told Wendy that!" Mabel reiterated.  
The albino male sighed heavily.  
"I know I did...... look, promise me you'll come back alive. Even if you're the undead. I don't care, I don't want to lose you" Gideon told her, tears pooling in his impossibly bright baby blue eyes.  
Mabel nodded.  
"I promise" she replied sincerely, sharing another hug and look of love between them. Mabel turned on her heel, silently infiltrating the castle, neither she nor Gideon Gleeful knew if that would be their last time seeing each other or if both of them would live to see the sun rise tomorrow.

Mabel Pines slipped into Bill's chamber like a ninja, sneaking towards them when she stepped on a tripwire, the chandelier seeming to have an impenetrable cage suspended from it, the bars falling around the female slayer with a hefty "CLANG!"  
Bill chuckled and turned around to see Mabel attempting to get out of her prison.  
"Hello, shooting star. We meet again....but it looks like Pine Tree and I have the upper hand this time" Bill Cipher purred, an arm around Dipper who looked equally smug, a sinister glint in his eyes.  
"D-Dipper? Bill?! Let me the hell out of here!" Mabel demanded.  
"Not gonna happen, princess~!" Bill sang.  
"After all, this protects us from potential intruders. Who knows who's going to stab me in the back?" he asked sarcastically.  
Dipper walked towards her and crouched down to her level.  
"I think we should let her out..." Dipper said.  
Bill and Mabel were surprised at this.  
"Thanks, bro-bro!" Mabel sighed in relief, holding onto her cross for reassurance.  
"Oh, and we may wanna get rid of this" Dipper reached through, yanked the cross off Mabel's neck and threw it to Bill who crushed it into a fine powder, blowing it outside where it was swept into the wind.  
"Dipper! what the hell! t-that was going to help me! and help you" Mabel protested, looking at her twin.  
"He's brainwashed you!"  
Bill laughed lowly.  
"Well, if you say so Shooting Star, if you count the so-called 'brainwashing' as love" Bill sneered, both he and Dipper smiled at each other.  
'What the fuck? but, how?!' Mabel thought, still trying to reach out towards her brother.  
"Quite simple really" Dipper remarked, standing up.  
"We both had a connection, a mutual feeling towards each other. That's how love works, isn't it?"  
Mabel looked confused; her eyes widened when she realized her thoughts had been read by Dipper Pines.  
Bill sighed irritably.  
"Enough chit-chat, shooting star. Fight us, join us or die!" he growled, his eyes completely black.  
"I'll never join you" Mabel spat, glaring back at them.  
"Hmm, that will make things easier" Bill hissed, retrieving a sword and giving it to Dipper; the head vampire's hands were engulfed in blue flames.  
Dipper approached the caged victim.  
"Before you make your decision.... I just want you to know you'd make a great aunt" he said cryptically.  
His sister gasped softly.  
"Y-you mean?" Mabel stammered.  
"Yes, Mabel, I'm bearing Bill's children" he said proudly, a fanged grin on his face.  
Much to the slayer's disappointment, she couldn't stop the tears leak down her face, murmuring "no, no, no" over and over again.  
"Welp! she's gone mad!" Bill stated insensitively.  
"Take her a minute to process this.." Dipper urged, mercy showing in his expression again.

She couldn't take it.  
She was going to go absolutely mad.  
Her own brother had betrayed her, choosing to be with the killer vampire rather than fight in the light with her and Gideon.  
Mabel curled up into a ball when the balcony door was closed, sobbing into her arms, desperately trying to break the bars with her hammer.  
Of course the vampires heard her, Bill took the hammer from her by use of telekinesis, along with her stake which he threw in the fireplace.  
She, of course, used the holy water canister on them, making them yell out in pain, their screeches and growls of agony echoed through the cavernous room.  
Bill ground his teeth and speedily went to the cage, his gloved hands on the metal bars.  
Smoke came off both his and Dipper's bodies, the water's residue drying up.

"Don't think that'll kill us, shooting star" Bill hissed acidly.  
"You can come quietly and join our side, live forever or I can kill you right here, right now..."  
"I'm never going to join you" Mabel spat, glaring.  
Bill sighed.  
"Pine tree, go into the other room, you shouldn't see this..." Bill told him lowly.  
"But Bill-"  
"No arguments" he stated sternly. "It's for the best, now exit. The. Room." he commanded.  
Dipper looked confused and irritated but did as he was asked to.

Mabel's yells and curse words radiated through the walls.  
"Ready to join us now?" Bill asked, idly twirling a butcher knife.  
"No.....I'll never betray the others..." Mabel panted; her skin was cut, scratched, bitten, her clothes ripped and tattered.  
"Suit yourself" Bill sang.  
"Think about it. Your brother and I will live forever with our children. You on the other hand will die and rot in a forgotten tomb. The slayer who went in after her relatives oh-so loyally, like a god damn dog. You utter idiot.." he said softly, a dark chuckle punctuating his sentence.

Mabel Pines had no words, remembering the promise that she had made to Gideon.  
"And who's to say your beloved Star and other friends won't join Ice, huh? You never break a promise, everybody knows that.  
So why don't you come with us? we'll heal you, you'll be stronger, ruling alongside us... whaddaya say, kiddo? Is it a deal or what?"  
Mabel looked down at her various injuries.  
"On one condition...." Mabel said.  
"Anything, shooting star."  
.  
.  
"You let Gideon join and you don't hurt my friends..."  
"Deal."

Mabel went to shake his hand, which was now aglow with a bright blue flame.  
(TO BE CONTINUED!)


	16. Chapter 16

Mabel's hand trembled as she reached for Bill's hand, Dipper watched through a crack in the door in the other room, wondering if she'd do the right thing.  
He then watched as she stealthily slid her other hand behind her back and pick up what seemed to be an extra stake, sliding it into her belt.  
She shook Bill's hand and she was freed.

"Welcome Mabel Pines, to our clan" Bill said.  
"Shall we get started, then?"  
Mabel nodded meekly, Bill allowing Dipper to come back in.

Bill then stared deep into Mabel's eyes, the teen girl unable to look away as his eyes spiraled with orange and gold colours, his whole iris now a vivid gold.  
Mabel was falling under the spell, her mind repeating "no" endlessly to try and regain mental focus of her surroundings.  
"You can't stop this, Shooting star, your weak attempts make me stronger" Bill purred, nearing her exposed neck.  
"Not....likely" Mabel uttered, quickly thrusting her arm out; the stake in her hand embedded itself into Bill's heart.  
Bill screeched like a scalded cat as vermilion blood leaked from the wound, his eyes red once again. "YOU LITTLE TRAITOR! You could've had it all! Power! Fame! Fortune! Immortality! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME" Bill shrieked as the stake wound bled out, the head vampire turning to dust.  
Mabel and Dipper watched in horror as Bill disintegrated, the stake falling into the ash pile with a "clunk."   
"No! No, no, NO!" Dipper yelled out, kneeling by what remained of Bill Cipher.   
Dipper's hands trailed in the ashes, scooping it up in his trembling fists, harsh sobs racking his body.   
"I did it... I did it! Dipper, we're saved! You're human again!" Mabel cheered and she danced freely around the room.   
Dipper didn't move, not even reacting when his skin turned a natural peach colour rather than the ghostly white hue he had before.   
"D-Dipper?" Mabel asked tentatively, approaching her brother.   
"You... You killed him" he uttered darkly. "You killed the one man I loved. Mabel.... You MURDERED him!" Dipper growled at his sister, a frightening look of anger plaguing his face. Mabel gulped. "But Dipper.. I-I had to. It was the only way" she quavered, stuffing her hands in her pockets so Dipper wouldn't see her shaking in fear. Her brother looked at her in disgust. "How could you? I had a chance to kill Gideon and turn him when I was a vampire, but I held back! You know why, sis? Because I respected your love for him, your need for him! Now I have nobody..." he hissed. "I HAVE NOBODY NOW!" he wailed as he began sobbing in anger. "Dipper.... Am I nobody? Is Ford nobody?" Mabel asked. She stood her ground as Dipper scowled, placing the ashes back down. "From now, I have no sister..." he declared, his eyes on the ground. "I don't want to be related to a murderer. Get....out....of my sight..." he ordered. "D-dipdop?" "GET OUT! YOU'RE NO SISTER OF MINE!" he yelled, standing up and balling his hands into fists. Mabel sobbed hard, running out of the castle as quick as she could to escape the wrath of her 'brother', not caring that the others were celebrating their freedom, not noticing Gideon and Ford were following close behind her. Dipper carefully gathered up Bill's ashes, placing them in an empty clay vase on the shelf, the initials "B.C" written in black pen. He lay face down on the bed and buried his face in his arms. Nobody heard from Dipper Pines. Some say he ran out of town. Others believed he still lingered in the castle all that time. After the twins, Silas and Luna Cipher, were born, Dipper began to see things. A lock of blonde hair on the pillow. Those honey coloured eyes in the corner of his vision. Some say he was going to go insane shortly. That is until the magic of Gravity Falls started to mess with the ashes, so Bill would come back instead of resting in peace. One dark night, when the stars were bright, the Big Dipper and triangle of stars were close to each other in the sky. In the meantime Dipper slept restlessly, caring for his babies whenever he got up from another horrible nightmare, just to get a small glimmer of hope to keep him sane. He felt someone's cool breath on his neck, invisible hands caressing his body. "Bill.." he murmured sleepily. "Come back, Bill." His dreamy dialogue was answered by a subtle laugh, making him open his eyes. A shadow was at the foot of his bed and was walking slowly to Bill's side of the king-sized bed. "Did you miss me, pine tree?" a low, cold voice said in the quiet atmosphere. "Yes...but...how? I saw you get staked" Dipper said in disbelief. "So? They can't keep me away, Dipper" the same voice answered, a chilly hand resting on Dipper's own hand. A pair of lips met Dipper's, enough to convince that Bill Cipher was here to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! ScorpioSnoopy666 here! thanks for reading this story! if you like it, please check out my other stories (which will come in the future) />  
> Hope you enjoy, and remeber: stay cool, stay yourself and above all, stay awesome!!! :D


End file.
